


A Routine Matter Of The Heart

by cminerva



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/pseuds/cminerva
Summary: Laura reflects on the changes Bill has made for her - the obvious ones as well as those just under the surface. Set during the beginning of season four.
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Routine Matter Of The Heart

Before Laura began living in his quarters, Bill's morning routine had been set in stone; curse the alarm, stumble to the head, shower, and then shave. It didn't take long after she moved in for Bill to realize his routine would have to be altered, and drastically. He hadn't thought to ask when she would take her showers, and by the time they had decided who should go first they were both running behind. It was nearly impossible to shave with her at his elbow, peering into the mirror as she hastily applied a light layer of makeup and fixed her hair.

So Bill had adjusted his morning habit to accommodate Laura's presence in his space; it would be a blatant lie to say this didn't give him great pleasure. Now when the alarm buzzed he silenced it quickly and remembered to swear under his breath. He tried his best not to crash into anything on his way to the head and did all he could to keep quiet so as not to disturb Laura.  
He decided it made the most sense to take his showers at night so that she would have more time in the mornings. This meant his morning ablutions were reduced to splashing water on his face to revive himself, and then a shave.

Laura observed the changes he made for her and was touched; she understood that it was no small thing for this military man to realign his daily routine. Though Bill insisted that she was welcome and in no way was he bothered by her presence, there were still some parts of this arrangement that caused her to feel guilty, such as the fact that he was now sleeping on his couch, hardly the most comfortable place to sleep night after night.

Thanks to Bill's hospitality they were no longer climbing over one another to prepare for the day and showering hours apart lessened the embarrassing, yet secretly thrilling, possibility of one walking in on the other in a state of undress. One side effect of this change that Laura particularly enjoyed was listening to Bill stumble to the head in the mornings when he thought he was being quiet and stealthy. When the light flickered on in the head, she could always catch a glimpse of him before he shut the door. In those brief moments she was privy to an unusual sight - Bill Adama rumpled from sleep with his wavy hair splayed in odd directions.

She wondered if Bill would be offended or even embarrassed if she told him that he was simply too adorable for words in those fleeting moments as he put her comfort first and revealed a part of himself in the process. Probably, but there were still some mornings when she desired nothing more than to follow him into the head and wrap her arms around his chest. To thank him for letting her have this glimpse into his life, for letting her into his quarters and into his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net in 2008 under miss mcGonagle. Written for ownthesky.


End file.
